gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kurtbastian Team
Welcome to the Kurtbastian Team, where we wished that Sebastian went for Kurt instead of Blaine because we think they look better together! If you do not like Kurtbastian, please note that bashing is against the rules. Feel free to join the team, we accept anyone! Rules #You have to have an account OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page (passed by ATF) #You can't sign more than once & you cannot sign for someone else. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't start any ship wars. #No inappropriate pictures. #If you don't ship Kurtbastian, don't come here to bash. #Have fun!! The Kurtbastianers #[[User:IceBerry|. ❅ IceBerry ❅ .]] #♥'' On the thin line between love and hate, I choose love - Kurtbastian for life'' ♥ # # #Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 #QuinnPuckLover145 #Gleek99 # #Tootscake # #[[User:LukeShakespearee.|''And i need you now tonight, and i need you more than ever. ♥ '']]. LukeShakespearee. #Fabrevans #ILoveKurtbastian # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude #UnholyTrinity #OTP: Puckleberry. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry.[[User talk:GLeeLOVER|~'Kristen'-'Kris'-'GL'-'GLeeLOVER']] #gleek1997 #Mithrx #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek Life's To Short to Even Care at All #Fenny.Loaded #LovesMeSomeKurt #Br0dxwerc #Rusheranddirectioner #Syinasu #Sahar92 #Colferized21444 #Klaine4EverKlisses #Adani23 #Smythehummel #KlaineeDC #SheilaKiJawaani #Lara97 #LLM approves. #Jgal12 #Blaine-and-the-new-pips #'Cause you knowI don't do sadness'''Spring and summer,every other day #WatchingClouds #A-very-potter-musically-gleek #Baby, I'd rather die......Without Yoü and I.Gliebe #PatLoThe Warbler #Rusheranddirectioner #Klainebow2012 #Sinn1996 #Helios Knight #Mlfgleek #Theblondechick #Dappernation #Andromeda Uchiha 11 #Headintheclouds130 #RachelHudson999 #KurtofskyKurtbastianPezberry98 ''(Porcelain--Meerkats 4EVVER)'' #Purple-Glee-Project <3 #Smileo #Porcelainmeerkat #Ilovesebastiansmythe #Aprilscherz #QuicksamcedesFTW!! # #Devilsophie2 #IiLoveBrittana #MistySierra #GayBerries #Nic98ole #To take chances to live like I see a place in this world for me ' #FinchelForevaa #Gleek4ever2012 #BlytheEden # Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now # GleekThang # Aspiring # iloveklaine10 # Wr331 # Mersaming4ever # DrewlovesKuinn # Nonametothinkof # Foreverquam # themanonthestreet # # # Mykurtanchelforever # Brittsnixxyo # Sweetgleek # KurtHummel=FIERCE # BogyAyso # TheSevenDeadlySins # A dancing flame # # HermioneGleek # LittleMonsterGleek # KurtsieGirlForever2 # A Compendium Of Tales '''Kurtbastian Scandals' Kurtbastian Advice ' Kurtbastianlove_14066.gif Kurtbastianlove2_14821.gif Kurtbastianlove3_15659.gif Kurtbastianlove4_15841.gif Kurtbastianlove5_16399.gif Kurtbastianlove6_17219.gif ' Kurtbastian Texts ' tumblr_m361ypwglz1rnjye9o1_2501_14782.gif tumblr_m361ypwglz1rnjye9o2_2502_15546.gif tumblr_m361ypwglz1rnjye9o3_2502_15842.gif tumblr_m361ypwglz1rnjye9o4_2501_16732.gif ' Kurtbastian Prom ' tumblr_m3nn79qbet1qfdidgo1_250_06081.gif tumblr_m3nn79qbet1qfdidgo2_250_06772.gif tumblr_m3nn79qbet1qfdidgo3_250_07084.gif tumblr_m3nn79qbet1qfdidgo4_250_07429.gif ' Kurtbastian Christmas ' KurtbastianChristmas1.gif KurtbastianChristmas2.gif KurtbastianChristmas3.gif KurtbastianChristmas4.gif KurtbastianChristmas5.gif KurtbastianChristmas6.gif ' Templates Without spaces. Reasons Why We Love Kurtbastian *They've both been/are educated in Dalton Academy. *They've been described to be complete opposites, and opposites attract. *The more you hate, the more you love. *Their chemistry kills us. *Even though they're not canon, Kurtbastian still has a lot of fans. *Because Chris wanted Sebastian to chase after Kurt. *They're not afraid to be really honest about each other. *Many fans prefer Kurtbastian than Seblaine. Featured Dream Quote Fanfictions *In My Veins - He'd only introduced Carole to his father so that he could get closer to Sebastian - it was just a simple crush at first. He didn't expect to become his stepbrother. And he certainly didn't expect to actually fall in love. AU. *The Five Times Sebastian Asked Kurt To Marry Him - With most people it takes one time, you celebrate or you give up. For Sebastian Smythe, it takes five times to get an answer. Four of the times, Kurt thinks he isn't serious. But he is, he's the most serious he's ever been. And he won't give up on Kurt. *A Collection of Kurtbastian One-shots - Kurt and Sebastian one-shots made up of original ideas and prompts. *I kissed Sebastian - Kurt doesn't want to admit to dating Sebastian so he asks the girls to do it for him. So, in true new direction form , they sing a song. Please reveiw. rated for safety. LYRIC CHANGES STORY, PROMPTS WELCOME, EXTENDED FROM ONE-SHOT! kurtbastian! *On My Own - Sebastian is sentenced to community service for pick-pocketing. He starts at a chilrens home for kids with nowhere else to go, he mees Kurt who lives there. What ties does Kurt have with Sebastians life. And can the unlikely happen of a friendship or even... love? *Someone's Gotta Go - Kurt and Sebastian are tributes in the Hunger Games who form an alliance. Gallery Tumblr_m02t7wSNj31qh9xx8-2-.gif Kurtbastian.gif Tumblr_m01g5t2Gxz1r7gba4-1-.gif Tumblr_lzv55xCoaE1qjquswo1_500-1-.gif Kurtseb1met.jpg kurtbastian3.gif kurtbastian5.gif Tumblr_m1ujr0AwzP1qe4ixoo1_100.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo1_250.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo3_250.gif Tumblr m02t7wSNj31qh9xx8-2-.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo2_250.gif Tumblr_m1rya3zne31qctxoxo4_250.gif KURTBASTIAN.png Tumblr_m1now51SJ21qa5pfto1_500.png Tumblr_m03wxs398v1rot0ogo1_400.jpg Tumblr_m1iwtzpcUS1qj5jboo5_500.gif Tumblr_m19nobpAqP1rr3960o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m0q6z0T39U1qiccg8o1_500.png Tumblr_m1gi5xFgHx1qku901o1_500.png Tumblr_m1efqs1iDh1r2732eo1_500.gif Tumblr_m1atve5XT71rnsrdyo1_500.png Tumblr_m13n5xKcuI1r4q7cpo1_500.png Tumblr_m133ixdYAu1qgficho1_500.gif THSFGMAER.gif Tumblr_m2vr1iDbxQ1qayd41o1_500.png Tumblr_m2szbwwA5h1qk8448o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr_m0h17uRoPC1qfdidgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m343cpf24L1qi7safo1_500.gif tumblr_m343cpf24L1qi7safo2_500.gif tumblr_m321hrJb161qhuamdo1_250.gif tumblr_m1c2aaO2zS1r3wk77o1_500.gif tumblr_m0uv6gTTJG1r2732eo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_lzgn5j3FGa1rnor5to1_500.gif tumblr_lzvney86Sq1qjquswo1_500.gif tumblr_lybiuuFTR21qba582o1_400.gif tumblr_m3kfbh1ZXs1qayd41o1_500.png tumblr_m3o8cnzVLd1rs7edmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3zgyxAOhN1rnor5to1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_m4gduagG2S1r0n6ay-1-.gif tumblr_m4jsi9OkEZ1qmi73po1_500.gif tumblr_m3kx0hMmnR1r7esg4o1_500.png tumblr_m4liauzoJM1rr6rc1o1_400.gif 563073_437225462971992_415699625124576_1534545_1566743084_n.jpg 557691_426885077339364_415699625124576_1509767_776209193_n.jpg Kurtbastian.gif KurtbastianLOVE.gif KurtbastianLOVE2.gif KurtbastianLOVE3.gif KurtbastianLOVE4.gif KurtbastianLOVE5.gif KurtbastianLOVE6.gif KurtbastianLOVE7.gif Tumblr m4hcyx93pa1rr6rc1o15 r1 500.jpg Tumblr m4g2qpd0zh1rp74xfo1 100.png Tumblr m4g2qpd0zh1rp74xfo2 100.png Tumblr m4g2qpd0zh1rp74xfo3 100.png tumblr_m5mpajEnu21r1v397o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5mpajEnu21r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_m5mpajEnu21r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_m5mpajEnu21r1v397o2_250.gif tumblr_m5ht2cFu2e1rqgaug.gif tumblr_m5qt63oDzP1qk2vhto2_250.gif tumblr_m5qiskw1wf1qhuamdo1_500.gif tumblr_m64b664X4G1r1v397o2_250.gif tumblr_m632c7D1p61rrlkb4o1_500.gif tumblr_m6ftphwvKk1qlt82so4_250.gif tumblr_m6ardmFwJF1qdos03o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ardmFwJF1qdos03o13_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ardmFwJF1qdos03o12_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6ftphwvKk1qlt82so3_250.gif tumblr_m6ftphwvKk1qlt82so2_250.gif tumblr_m6ardmFwJF1qdos03o2_r2_250.gif Kurt-Sebastian-Kurtbastian.gif Kurt-Sebastian-Kurtbastian2.gif Kurt-Sebastian-Kurtbastian3.gif Kurt-Sebastian-Kurtbastian4.gif Kurtbastian1.1.gif Kurtbastian2.gif Kurtbastian335.gif Kurtbastian4.gif Kurtbastian545.gif Kurtbastian6.gif Kurtbastian-1.gif Kurtbastian-2.gif Kurtbastian-3.gif Kurtbastian-4.gif Kurtbastian-1-.jpg Kurtbastian....jpg Kurtbastiankiss.png tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio1_250.gif tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio2_250.gif tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio3_250.gif tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio4_250.gif tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio5_250.gif tumblr_mg87vmgBRW1rsa0nio6_250.gif Featured Video Other Videos thumb|300px|right|I Will Stay Here Foreverthumb|left|300px|Don't You Rememberthumb|300px|left|(500) Days of Kurtbastianthumb|right|300px|I'm Glad You Came Category:Teams